Together for eternity
by AnimeLOVER300
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have finally gotten their chance to kill Naraku but Naraku knows there plans and turns around killing everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome… Rated T just incase... This is my 2nd story I hope you like it


Prologue- Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have finally gotten their chance to kill Naraku but Naraku knows there plans and turns around killing everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome…

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha (I wish I did though)**

**Prologue/ Summery- Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have finally gotten their chance to kill Naraku but Naraku knows there plans and turns around killing everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome…**

**Kagome has been knocked out for like 20 minutes and Inuyasha is trying to fight Naraku all on his own……….**

_Kagome's POV_

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!!" yells Kagome running to find him… "I hope he's ok." thought Kagome. "I need to find him!" "What if something happened to him?!" "No, Kagome you can't think like that..." "Wait I think I see someone.. No, two people fighting!!"gasp "It's Naraku and Inuyasha! It looks like Inuyasha is ok for now but he looks like he's getting tired I better hurry and go help!"

_End of Kagome's POV_

There is Inuyasha fighting Naraku all alone but then he catches Kagome's scent and turns around… at the moment Naraku stabs Inuyasha with his tentacles and Inuyasha screams in pain, "Kagome!" Kagome then runs over as fast as she can while tears are streaming down her face... When she finally reaches Inuyasha he is half conscious." "Naraku!!" she yells "You have taken everything from me!" "Now I will kill you!!"

_Inuyasha POV_

"Ugh what happened there's a sharp pain in my chest." **The memories of Naraku and his fight come flooding back to him…. "**Oh no Kagome is fighting Naraku and I remember him trying to kill me. I've lost so much blood my vision's getting blurry but I can hear Kagome screaming at Naraku."smirks "That seems just like her. I hope everything turns about all right." _Inuyasha is now unconscious from the loss of blood._

_End of Inuyasha's POV_

**A golden light started to engulf Kagome's body.** She then releases all the energy at Naraku and with the power of the impact he is torn to pieces except his heart. Inuyasha then wakes up for being unconscious and he sees the heart and finally manages to get up from the ground and takes the Tetsusaiga and stabs Naraku's heart with the last bit of energy he has…he then collapses. Kagome then comes running over to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. She doesn't know if she's happy that they beat Naraku and avenged all of their friend's deaths. But at the same time she is sad that she has lost everyone that has meant so much to her and it looks like Kagome will lose Inuyasha because of the severe wounds he received from Naraku.

_Kagome POV_

When Kagome finally gets to where Inuyasha is unconscious she starts to sob over his body.

_Flashback:_

"_Kagome, will you be my mate?" asked Inuyasha _

"_Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" said Kagome jumping into his arms_

_End of flashback_

"We were going to have a double wedding with Sango and Miroku." Tears start to still out from Kagome's eyes again.

"We also just told my Mom about it and Grandfather gave us his blessing."

_Flashback:_

"_Mrs.Higurashi, may I please marry your daughter?" asked Inuyasha very politely_

"_Why don't even ask!! Of course you can!" said Mrs.Higurashi very excited hugging Inuyasha and Kagome._

"_I will give you both my blessing." Said Kagome's grandfather smiling _

"_Awesome Inuyasha and I are going to be brothers!" said Sota very happy that his hero is going to be his brother._

_End of flashback_

"Oh Inuyasha, I don't want to lose you!" cries Kagome. **Inuyasha finally is conscious to hear Kagome cry his name.** "Kagome." He manages to get out. Kagome looks down at him. Her eyes shimmering with tears. Inuyasha lets out a sweet and sad smile. "We finally did it, we killed him." He says closing his eyes. "NO, Inuyasha please don'tdie on me I've lost everyone except you and I never want to lose you!" says Kagome almost crying. "Don't worry, wench I would never leave you." Kagome just about to fight with him for calling her a wench but she just smiles and hugs him. "Come on we have to get to the village to get you healed and make proper graves for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." She tells him on the verge of crying." "Ok" he says "let's go."

_Two weeks later_

"Inuyasha, Im back!!" shouted Kagome running over to him. "How are your wounds, are you feeling better?" said Kagome hugging him "Hey Kagome, for some reason you smell different what happened in your time." Asked Inuyasha "Well Inuyasha, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" said Kagome. "Well what is it." Asked Inuyasha wondering what she's going to say. "Well Inuyasha when I was in my time I went to take some tests and…. Well….." said Kagome nervously "Well what tell me what you're going to say." Said Inuyasha a little impatient, "Well…. Were going to be parents!" said Kagome all in one breath. "Inuyasha are you ok?" said Kagome a little worried because her mate hasn't said anything yet... "You mean were going to be parent to a kid?" said Inuyasha after getting over the shock. "No Inuyasha, were going be parent to 3 kids, and I know exactly what to name them!!" said Kagome

_3 years later_

_Kagome pov_

We both look at our darling 3 children, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Why don't we show them our friends who have passed and they were names after them, Inuyasha" said Kagome. "I think that would be a great idea because we used the wish from the sacred jewel to keep their bodies preserved." Said Inuyasha. "OK let's go!" said Kagome.

_End of Kagome pov_

**(When they get there) **

"Shippo" both Inuyasha, and Kagome said "This is who you are named after… Our friend Shippo was a fox demon who lost his father and traveled with us" sad Kagome

"Wow" said Shippo "So this is who I'm named after." "Mommy, Daddy we want to find out who we were named after also!" said Sango and Miroku. "Ok come on there are right here." Said Kagome "Sango was a demon slayer and her family was killed by Naraku so she joined our group and feel in love with the womanizing Monk Miroku who had a wind tunnel in his hand." Said Kagome happily to tell their children the background of who they were named after. "Ok I think we're done here so let's go back to the house and get some ramen." Said Inuyasha anxiously to have some ramen

As they were walking home Kagome said to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, did you notice something strange while we were at Sango and Miroku's grave." Said Kagome

"Well I really didn't notice anything that strange, Kagome." What did u have in mind that was strange?" Asked Inuyasha

"Well when I was look at Miroku's used to be "cursed" hand I saw that it looked like he was groping Sango." Said Kagome almost laughing

"Really?!" said Inuyasha "Even in death he can't keep his hands off her!"

_**The End**_

**I wanted to thank everyone for reading my story and I hope it was better than the lat one because I worked**** REALLY ****hard on this one.**

**Please Review!!**

**Ps- I hope you liked the end I thought it was funny ;)**


End file.
